I Lost You
by Alie0514
Summary: Who knew that one of Sasha's plans would backfire? He hurt Mafuyu and for what? A one shot of how things went wrong.


**AN: So I don't know why but these types of ideas keep coming to me. So I'm sorry if I make you hate me for writing this. Enjoy either way. I do not own Seikon No Qwaser or any of its characters.**

Mafuyu's Point Of View

Sasha and I have been through so much.

We've fought together. We've saved people together. We've saved each other. We've gotten to know each other. I told him how I felt five years ago and he told me how he felt four years ago. Since then I thought…I thought we would be inseparable, unbreakable…

For the longest time, that's what I thought it would be like. I thought we would have our usual arguments but still care for each other deeply. But I guess I was wrong because…earlier today…he decided otherwise.

"**Mafuyu, we need to talk."**

"**Alright, I'm going," **I said happily as I followed him to a secluded area.

Once we reached the spot I leaned against the wall and waited for him to say something. That's when I noticed he was looking at the ground, away from me. **"Sasha…what's wrong?"**

"**Mafuyu…I'm sorry but I think we should take a break…from each other."**

"**Eh…?" **I stiffened, unsure of what he said.

_My ears had to be playing tricks on me. Sasha wouldn't say that…would he? Does he really mean it?_ **"Why?"**

"**Don't make this harder than it has to be…it's just that there's no easy way to tell you the truth."**

"**Say it. I need to hear it to believe your first words," **I said as I forced the tears back. There was no way I was going to cry in front of him, not now.

"**I just met someone else and…I think a break from each other would help determine if we really like each other."**

"**What are you saying? I know how I feel about you and I thought you did to!" **I exclaimed as I pushed myself off the wall.

_Was this the price I had to pay for encouraging him to get to know other people? Did he no longer feel the same for me?_

"**Well what did you expect?! Only knowing you and a few others, of course I would declare such feelings then but now…now that I know more people, I realized that maybe I don't…feel so strongly about you like I thought. And I think it'd be better if you took the offer to study abroad."**

It felt like someone shot an arrow straight through my heart. _Did he really say that he didn't love me like he thought he did? _**"Sa-…Alexander-kun…I understand. I'll go."**

I ran from him. I ran to wherever my feet would carry me, as long as it was away from him.

Now I'm on the park swings, looking at my feet as I let the last of my tears fall. I've been crying all day and now it is night. _Maybe I should visit Tomo…no, he might be there. And I don't know what became of Teresa and Lizzie._

_I guess I'd have to go to my apartment and get through this on my own, just like before._

As I stand up, wiping the remains of my tears away, I sense two qwasers fighting. I run in the direction that I believe they're in and find myself in front of Sasha and a qwaser I've never seen before, fighting.

I debate of whether or not I should help when I notice something is off with the area behind Sasha. _This isn't a qwaser!_ It must be someone who uses strange circuits to manipulate space and what not.

I start running towards Sasha, hoping to get his attention, but he's too focused on the opponent in front of him. That's when I see a blade coming out from the area behind Sasha.

"**Look out, Sasha!" **I yell as I jump in the way, just in time to keep him from getting injured but…

Sasha's Point Of View

"**Mafuyu!"**

My opponent flees the scene suddenly. I grit my teeth and prepare to go after him when Teresa shouts, **"Sasha! Stay with Mafuyu, Lizzie and I will go after him."**

I glare at them, wondering why they couldn't have shown up earlier to prevent all of this. But then again it was probably all my fault.

I rush to Mafuyu and hold her, unsure of what else to do. She opens her eyes slowly and begins to cry when she looks into mine. **"Mafuyu…stop crying…you're going to make it. You can't leave me."**

"**But…isn't this what you wanted? You told me you didn't love me anymore and then told me…that I should accept the offer to study…abroad," **She says between heavy breaths as the tears keep coming from her eyes.

"**That's not how I meant it at all! I care about you; I don't want to lose you!"**

"**How selfish, Sasha…you found another woman but can't stop caring for me. It really isn't fair to me or the other woman."**

She coughed violently before going back to her hard, yet gentle, breathing. I could feel the tears form in my eyes as I stared at her purple eyes that now seemed so dark, lost, alone and betrayed. I hated to see her eyes like that because they aren't supposed to be like that.

They are supposed to be full of life, happiness and love. **"Why are you crying, Sasha? You're not the one that lost someone important."**

"**Baka! Mafuyu, don't say that! You are important to me. What I told you earlier today was to protect you, but my plan backfired…"**

"**Don't try to make me feel better before I go…just tell me the truth…"**

"**What I told you earlier was so you wouldn't be present in the battle today. They were after you because they knew if they killed you then the circuit of Maria would no longer exist."**

"**You're the idiot…if you told me the truth from the start then we could've been doing something else other than crying," **She jokes as the tears stop falling from her eyes.

"**Don't joke right now…you shouldn't even be talking so much. Come on, I'll take you to a hospital."**

"**Sasha…there's no point…I've only lasted this long because of the circuit and my willpower to see you for a few moments longer."**

"**No…Mafuyu...I'm so sorry, if I had just told you the truth from the start." **She caressed my face gently as she looked into my eyes again.

Her eyes looked just like they needed to, full of love, happiness and life. **"Your eyes are so deep; I've always liked that about them. And don't worry, I forgive you...I know you didn't mean for things to turn out this way."**

I connect my lips to hers then, I can't continue to hear her different ways of saying goodbye. When I pull away she smiles at me and whispers, **"I love you, Sasha."**

"**I love you too, Mafuyu. I'll always love you and only you," **I whisper as her body goes limp in my arms.

I lost her…and it's all my fault.

**AN: So this is where I am ending it, and I am not going to write more to it because I can't write a fic on one of my otp's without one of them. Anyway, just remember I could've made this 10x worse by making her die before she heard the truth and that 'I love you' from Sasha. Please review, and tell me what you think.**


End file.
